leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bots
The term Bots in League of Legends refers to computer controlled opponent (AI - Artificial Intelligence) available in custom games and Co-op vs. AI matches. Bots can have either "intro", "beginner" or "intermediate" AI. Intro bots aren't available to use in custom games and are exclusive to Co-op vs. AI, as well as some bot champions can't be chosen in custom games while being available in co-op vs. AI. On January 24, 2012, it was announced that the bot system would be expanded with more bots, better intelligence and availability on the Crystal Scar. On February 1, 2012, the system was released."The New Bots have Arrived!" On April 15, 2014, an update to the bot AI was released, primarily improving threat evaluation and the ability to dodge skillshots, as well as updating the item builds used."Making a More Human Bot" In V6.3 and V6.4 Riot added more bots to the bot rosterNew AI was announced. now available only in co-op vs AI, which were temporarily available to choose in custom games on the PBE server. It has never been implemented in the live servers. Available Bots of ( / round 2}}%) champions are available as bots. ;Co-op vs. AI and Custom Game * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} ;Co-op vs. AI only (not available in Custom Game) * * * * * * * * * * }} ;Invasion * * * * * }} ;Odyssey: Extraction * * * * }} ;Tutorial * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} ;Doom Bots as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as }} Removed Bots of ( / round 2}}%) champions no longer have bot support. Bots are removed from the bot pools either when a champion receives a rework or they contain bugs that make the bots unusable. Below is a list of removed bots: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Missing Bots of ( / round 2}}%) champions have no bot support. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Tutorial Bots In the old removed tutorial you only fight against a Bot. In Tutorial Part 1 you will fight against Bot, Bot, Bot, Bot and Bot. In your Team are (based on your chosen champ) Bot, Bot, Bot, Bot and Bot. In Tutorial Part 2 you will fight with Bot, Bot, Bot and Bot against Bot, Bot, Bot, Bot and Bot. In Tutorial Part 3 you will fight with Bot, Bot, Bot and Bot against Bot, Bot, Bot, Bot and Bot. Bot playstyle Runes Beginner bots and intermediate bots use 1 of 4 default rune sets. Starting Items In this table you can see what items the bots buy first. Bots always buy the same items. ;Summoners Rift Core Items In this table you can see the first 3 core items the bot use. Bots always buy the same items in the same order. In the most bot games you will not see more than the 3 core items. ;Summoners Rift Ability Ranking Order In this table you can see in which order the bots rank up their abilities. On level 6,11 and 16 the bots always upgrade their ultimate (except Bot). Trivia * Games in Intro Bots grant 25% summoner spell cooldown reduction. * All bots would put a in the past"Now AI places wards on PBE", but its no longer implemented. * In the first part of the Tutorial, can go through walls with his ultimate . * In the first part of the Tutorial, will always use her and ignores the logic for the normal . * can't use . This ability had no active option before the update. * will upgrade his first on level 16, but in Twisted Treeline he will upgrade it at level 1 instead. * can't use her . * Only can use a . He will use it for his . * Riot exclusively created a for the new tutorial. They didn't implement him for normal matches. * Bots on Summoners Rift always go to the center of the base at the beginning, but bots on Twisted Treeline do not. * Only Bots on Twisted Treeline can use . * Some Bots use different ability builds based on the map. * On Twisted Treeline: does nothing if her health is under 50%. * On Twisted Treeline: and can go AFK if they are on the red team. The reason for this is unknown. * has a rare bug that always let him spam his Q. He will no longer move or use other abilities. * will sometimes run in the tower without a minion. * On Twisted Treeline: can't use his Ultimate. Gameplay If you want to see how the bots play the game click on the link you want. ;Summoners Rift V1 | Recorded between August 2017 and November 2017 Hide= |-|Show= ;Summoners Rift V2 | Recorded between February 2018 and May 2018 Hide= |-|Show= ;Twisted Treeline V1 | Recorded between July 2018 and September 2018 Hide= |-|Show= Co-op vs. AI Responses Patch History can now use her * will now upgrade her first on level 3 (before level 13) ;V9.23 * Bots now use the new support items. * Bots now use . ;V9.22 * Updated all Bot item builds for Summoners Rift. ;V9.16 * Bot removed ;V9.10 * removed (Co-op vs. AI only). * Bots can now use and . ;V9.7 * Bot re-added with the default rune set changed from to . * In Co-op vs. AI: Fixed a bug that the bot names in the chat messages were false. ;V9.5 * Bot updated * Bot removed ;V8.20 * Bot updated ;V8.18 * The second Toplane Bot is no longer inactive in Co-op vs. AI. ;V8.17 * Bot removed ;V8.15 * Bot removed ;V8.13 *Bots can no longer purchase , since it has been removed from the game. ;V8.9 * Bot no longer becomes dormant while in Dragon form. * Bot no longer becomes dormant while in Q - Power Ball. ;V8.7 * Bot removed ;V8.3 * Bot removed ;V7.6 * Bot updated ;V7.2 * Bot updated ;V6.5 * Bot updated ;V6.4 * The following bots have been added: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ;V6.3 * The following bots have been added: ** ** ** ** ** ** ;V5.8 * Bot updated ;V4.18 * Bot updated ;V4.12 *Intro is now the default level of Co-op vs. AI for new players. *Players above Summoner Level 10 will receive reduced IP/XP rewards and can't earn their First Win of the Day bonus from the Intro Bots queue. ;V4.11 *Beginner bots in Co-op vs AI matches will always play from red side. ;V4.8 *Removed Bot ;V4.7 *Intermediate bots can now be added to custom games. *All bots are available in custom games. *Intermediate bots will now use Flash both offensively and defensively. ;V4.5 *Improved evaluation of enemy and friendly strength. *Improved understanding of tower mechanics and power. *Improved behaviours while under high threat. *Improved lane rotation decision making. *Improved last hitting with auto-attacks both when farming normally and when pushing. *Lane behaviors (harassing vs. farming, etc) are now more in line with human behaviors. *Bots now attempt to dodge some skill shots. *Beginner bots now build recommended items, while Intermediate bots now make more advanced item choices. *Bots now scan their surroundings at variable rates depending on difficulty setting and in-game threat level. ;V3.02 * bot will no longer do nothing which occurred when the target of was killed while Shen was channeling. ;V3.01 *Added Bot for all Co-op vs AI maps. *Bots may now make chat messages. *Improved retreat logic for bots with dashes. ;V1.0.0.154 *Added Bot for all Co-op vs AI maps. *Bots are more likely to use items with actives. ;V1.0.0.151 * Twisted Treeline bots should now favor defending their base over taking altars. * Twisted Treeline bots no longer get stuck at the summoning platform when an inhibitor is under attack. * Custom game Summoner's Rift bots now use the same push logic as beginner Co-op vs. AI bots, which should address several issues of bots getting stuck on the map. * Added a pathing workaround to prevent Summoner's Rift bots from getting trapped in certain areas of the map (e.g. Baron pit). * Battle Training bots should no longer get stuck during the tutorial. ;V1.0.0.150 * will now increase the damage of Vorpal Spikes when he levels it up. * will now appear on intermediate difficulty in Co-op vs AI for all maps. * Fixed a bug where Summoner's Rift bots would occasionally get stuck on the summoning platform after respawn if enemy champions were nearby. * Fixed a bug where would idle while trying to attack enemy minions. * Bots now properly factor untargetable enemy turrets in threat calculations, making it harder to get them stuck between towers. ;V1.0.0.149 * Intermediate bots now have a chance to use a random skin. ;V1.0.0.144 * Custom game bots now lane properly when allied players are jungling. * Battle Training: ** and will no longer get stuck. ;V1.0.0.143 * Changed the way bots evaluate towers to better take into account minions and enemies. * Changed return to base logic for bots to make them more likely to heal and purchase items. * Dominion bots should now properly ignore invisible units when deciding to defend capture points. * Beginner bots are now less likely to assist each other during kill and retreat situations. * Bot assist logic now works during the laning phase. * Updated item build. * should now properly purchase on Dominion instead of . ;V1.0.0.142 * Bots are now more likely to use abilities while retreating. * Bots now properly retreat in their base to the summoning platform instead of getting stuck between the nexus turrets. * Bots no longer forget they are being chased. * no longer occasionally cancels . * Re-enabled . * Custom game bots now adjust to players' initial laning decisions before the first minion wave spawns. ;V1.0.0.141 * Added and to the bot roster. * Intermediate bots will now sell their Doran's items to buy an additional item after completing their builds. * Beginner bots will no longer purchase elixirs. * Updated several bots' item builds. ;V1.0.0.140 * Bots will no longer kill themselves by chasing enemies onto the summoning platform. * Fixed a bug where would occasionally get stuck toggling repeatedly. * Fixed a bug where did not learn all of his abilities. * Fixed a bug where bots would use on knockup and knockback abilities. ;V1.0.0.139 * Changed logic to help all allies instead of just those near her. * Changed logic for use of . * Fixed a bug where Dominion bots would prematurely break counter-channel attempts on neutral points. * Fixed a bug where did not learn all of her skills. ;V1.0.0.138 * Added and to the bot roster. * Improved bots' target acquisition while near enemy towers to reduce the amount of tower diving. * Improved bots' logic for assisting each other. * Bots now properly purchase elixirs after finishing their item builds. * Fixed a bug where bots would sometimes randomly path toward the enemy base. ;V1.0.0.136 * Improved cast logic on ultimates for and . * Fixed a bug where bots in Dominion would sometimes idle under enemy capture points. ;V1.0.0.135 * Added to the bot roster. * Improved bots' ability to last hit and reduced how much they push their lanes. * Reduced the amount of gold given to bots on Summoner's Rift intermediate. * Added the ability for bots to call for help from nearby bots. * Improved the precision of skillshots and ground targeted AoE abilities. * Minor bug fixes with , , and . ;V1.0.0.134 * Added , , , , and to the bot roster. * Players can now add many more of the beginner bots to Custom Games. * Improved use of on long range targets. * will no longer get on Summoner's Rift. * Changed the disconnect adjustment to remove the Fighter instead of the Tank on Summoner's Rift. ;V1.0.0.133 * Rise of the Bot Army: ** Players can now queue to play against a much wider roster of champions in Co-op versus AI. ** More bots added. ;V1.0.0.132 * Bottom and top lane champions switched. The AD carry and support now go to the bottom lane while the tank and bruiser AI go to the top lane. ;V1.0.0.111 * NEW Co-op vs. AI: ** This mode pits a team of all human players against a team of all AI bots on Summoner's Rift. ** The following bots are enabled for Co-op vs. AI: , , , , , , , , , , , and . ;V1.0.0.110 * New Custom Game bots: , , , and . * Removed Custom Game bots: , , and . ;V1.0.0.102 * Bot added * Removed Bot, because she was not planned to be a bot and used only auto attacks. ;V1.0.0.101 * Added Bot ;V1.0.0.99 * Bots will now properly respond to taunts. ;V0.9.25.21 * Bots are now properly labeled at the difficulties of "new player" and "easy". ;May 9, 2009 Patch * You can now add and to custom games.}} References de:Bot es:Bot fr:Bot zh:Bot Category:Gameplay elements